Shots in the Dark
by MoonPhasing
Summary: Side stories to The Darkest Shade taking place before, during, and after the darkness took over. The group experiences romances, humor, and some dark moments as they make their way through life together. Taiora, Mimato, and multiple other pairings. AU
1. Ships Set Sail

**~Hey readers! So this fic is going to consist of some fun one shots for a fic I have recently finished. If you haven't read my story** ** _The Darkest Shade_** **, you might be a bit confused at some references and plot lines. If you do not wish to read my fic, that is also totally fine! I wanted a place to be able to continue with the world I developed along with the characters. Enjoy the romance, dark moments, and fun times of this (most likely haphazardly updated) fanfic.**

 **\- MoonPhasing**

—

1\. Ships Are Sailing

 **-2 weeks before The Reckoning-**

Yamato smiled, his blue eyes following the form of the brunette woman as she hastily walked through the clothing aisles of Macy's. Her dainty fingers clung to fabrics and colors that caught her interest. _She'll always pick pink_ , he chuckled as her fingertips grazed the hem of a pink dress he knew she'd look great in.

"What are you laughing at?" His friend Taichi wiggled his brows, stepping in Yamato's line of sight, blocking his view from the woman across the store. "Ah," Yamato said, swatting his friend out of the way, "don't worry about it, Tai. Just a few shirts." Tai rolled his eyes, "any of those 'shirts'" his fingers formed air quotes, "interesting enough to go look at? Maybe browse a little?" Yamato blushed, turning and leaving the store for the food court before his friend could pester him anymore.

Tai and Yamato had gone to the mall in search of birthday gifts for Jou, running into Sora and Mimi was not in the plans. "You know," Tai said as he caught up to his friend, "one of these days you're going to have to march up to her and reeeaaally tell her what goes on up there." Tai pointed to his friend's head. "Hm," the blonde shrugged his shoulders, "easier said than done, wouldn't you think?" _He should listen to his own advice._

"Hey! Boooyyysss!" Mimi was giggling, dragging Sora in her wake as she fast walked faster than any hip soccer mom ever will, and with twice the grace. Sora was stumbling on her feet, apologizing to any people who happened to step in Mimi's path. _Oh Sora,_ a saying everyone has adopted to make up for the red head's clumsiness.

"Yes, Mimi?" Tai said, chuckling at Sora as she tried to catch her breath. "How do you walk that fast without considering it running…" Sora whispered, giving Tai an annoyed head shake for his laughs.

Mimi dug into the shopping bag. "What do you boys think of this for Jou…" Taichi blinked at the pieces of fabric hanging from Mimi's fingers, her eyes on her phone as she waited for a response. Yamato felt heat climb his neck, _Jou? In that?_ Sora was scrolling through her messages, too distracted to notice the predicament.

Clearing his throat, Tai answered first. "Well, I guess it depends on what you're truly getting Jou…" Yamato shot him a look, "I mean, I'm sure Yamato would LOVE that gift, especially from you, but Jou… Can't say it's his color." Sora looked up from her screen to give her friend a soft smack to remind him to be nice, but her crimson eyes landed on what Mimi was holding up.

She tried her best to hold back the laughter. She wasn't sure what was funnier, the idea of Jou receiving the gift, or the redness that had covered Yamato's face. Tapping her friend's shoulder, Sora winked at Yamato. "Meems?" Mimi looked to Sora, "Hm?" Sora giggled softly, "Um… Wrong purchase…"

Confused, Mimi looked to what she was holding up. A lacy pink slip dress to sleep in… Not Jou's shirt. Holding her composure, Mimi quickly stuffed the dress into her bag. "Hm. Not his color is right. What was I thinking…" Her eyes took in Yamato's blush, her cheeks soon matching his.

The group stood in silence, Sora and Tai holding back laughter. "I'm sure it's your color," Yamato said, trying to break the silence. Mimi looked at him, a sly smirk on her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know." At that, Tai and Sora exchanged a look along the lines of 'what the actual heck uh no let's dip before this gets weird'. Yamato chuckled, raising his eyebrow at Mimi's comment.

"… Well I have soccer," Tai said, "Sora need a ride? I'm sure you have… Something…?" Sora nodded quickly, "Yep. I have a lot of somethings. A ton, actually." Mimi pouted, "Aw okay… I guess I'll shop alone." Sora pointed to Yamato, "he seems like he knows what color looks best on you." Sora began to walk off to the left, Tai grabbing her arm and dragging her to the right. "Sora, the parking lot is this way," the boy said, winking at Yamato as him and Sora left the two to themselves.

"How long 'till they start dating?" Mimi asked, curious to know if she could dig information out of Yamato. "At this point I'm about to give up hope." Mimi gasped dramatically, her fingers wrapping around his arm, "No! Not your OTP. We can't let that ship sail unless they're both on it!" Yamato laughed, nodding in agreement. _God, I wish I could make you laugh how you make me laugh._

Mimi bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling at Yamato. The blonde shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. Her innocent smile turned devious.

"Want to come over later and see if this dress is my color?" Yamato's eyes widened and his neck snapped his head to look at her at light speed. "Wh-What?" He stuttered. Mimi laughed, hard. _There's that laugh,_ he nudged her shoulder.

Mimi caught her breath, wiping a tear from her eye before it smudged her perfectly applied mascara. "Kidding, kidding. I don't need a man to tell me this is my color. Because it IS my color."

 _Do it. Ask her._ "Okay," Yamato said, "no dress, but at least let me take you out to dinner." He saw the shift in her gaze. _She thinks I'm kidding._ "Dinner? Like…" Yamato rolled his eyes, trying to calm his heart as it beat in his chest.

"Yes, Meems. I take you to dinner," his face was serious.

She blinked slowly, letting out a long breath before breaking into a smile. "Yes. I'll allow you to treat me to dinner." Yamato let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 **-Tai's Car-**

The two friends were laughing hard, doing their best impersonations of Yamato's face when Mimi pulled the pink nightgown from her bag. "Did you…" Sora held her stomach, trying to get her words out, "Did you SEE his face?!" She stopped laughing, her eyes widening like Yamato's.

Tai wheezed, quickly holding his breath to mimic his blonde companion. Sora could have died laughing right then and there.

The two calmed down, small chuckles escaping their lips as Tai pulled into his apartment's parking lot. "Oh man," he said, wiping his eyes, "maybe one day. I'm rooting for him, you know?" Sora shrugged, "Same. Mimi only talks about him. Don't tell her I said anything," Sora gave Tai a warning glance. He held his hands up, crossing his heart, "Swear."

"Okay. Okay. When Mimi picked up the dress, she asked me if Yamato would like it… I think she got her answer…" They sat in silence, breaking it with another fit of laughter.


	2. Partners in Struggle

***Hello again! Thank you to those who read the first chapter to this. I honestly had so much fun writing it. I'm not sure how, but I have just had so much time to let the creative energy flooowwwww (a.k.a. way too many updates).**

 **aeiries: You are too kind! Thank you so much for your kind words for my fics. So sweet, honestly. 3**

 **erish d' salmon luver: Thank yoooou! He might get the chance in the future . Depends on my writing mood. I've recently been LOVING writing Mimato. And yes, The fourth wall breaks are just a fun little touch I thought I could add. Just friends shipping friends!**

 **This fic will follow one of my fav OC's, Sam, as he meets Sora and watches her develop into the deadly assassin she became! Enjoy 3**

—

2\. Partners in Struggle

 **-Faction 3-**

Sam sighed, throwing his dagger at the target in hopes of hitting the bright red dot in the center. A centimeter off. Why could he never hit it? This is why Lanus had been distant lately…

"Sam?" He heard Lanus call for him. _Speaking of the devil… So sad he's evil… What a waste of a handsome man,_ he rolled his eyes, allowing his feet to carry him to the entryway of the Keep. "You rang?" He turned the corner, yawning from boredom. That's when he met her.

Lanus stood in the doorway, a dark green cloak around his shoulders. Next to him stood a short, thin red head, her eyes full of anxiety and worry. "This," Lanus motioned to the small woman, "is Sora. I've been waiting for her to join us and she's so excited." Sam gave Lanus a confused look. _He's never mentioned a Sora before… She doesn't look threatening._

"Oh?" He extended a hand to her, "Sam. Pleasure is mine." His hand wrapped around hers, she replied with a weak smile. _He'll break you…_ He felt the realization pull at his heart strings. He had watched Lanus tear through the minds of girls just like her… Girls that seemed even stronger than her. "Sora will be training with you… Starting tonight." Sam found that strange, but didn't argue. _Partners in crime. I like that sound of that._

Lanus turned to leave the Keep, silence hanging between the two of them. "Sooo… Lanus found you… Where?" Sora shook her head, beginning to pace. "Where," she threw her hands up, "is this? What is this?" Sam blinked. _Did she not understand factions?_ He cleared his throat, grabbing her arm as he pulled her to his room.

"Okay, listen," he held her shoulders as she breathed heavily, "First of all, you gotta learn how to calm down, sister." Sora swallowed, calming her breathing. "Second, this is faction 3. The shittiest place to end up in and you have found yourself wrapped up in the risky business of becoming an assassin." He saw the panic on her face.

"Wh-What? An assassin?!" There was her breathing again, "I… I can barely walk a straight line. Sports, yeah sure I play those… But kill?! With the silent grace of midnight?!" He chuckled, shaking his head as the woman walked around his room. "My friends have to…" she trailed off, her gaze meeting his. "My friends aren't here, are they…" He shook his head, remembering the time he had hoped his friends would be around when he first woke up here. "Afraid not…"

That night, Lanus pushed Sora to her limits and Sam trained beside her, giving her tips when her kicks weren't landing correctly. _She's catching on fast…_ He caught himself thinking as he felt Sora get better faster than he thought possible.

A few months had past and Lanus began to train them apart. Sam was happy he hadn't ended up getting rid of the girl, he began to enjoy her. "Off to train?" He asked as he watched her hurry down the stairs. She flashed him a smile, excited about her training switching up. "Mhm! Aren't you coming?" Sam shook his head, taking a bite from his apple. "Sora, we train separately now. At this point, I'm waiting for him to ask us to battle it out…" Sora chuckled, shaking her head. He wasn't kidding. Lanus had done it.

Sam had snuck to her training that day, curious to see how good Lanus' prodigy had become. She was… Amazing… She flipped with the grace of a cat and hit with the confidence of… Well Britney Spears. Sam loved that woman before the reckoning. _Sora Spears…_ He giggled to himself, gasping as she threw multiple daggers at the targets, each tip landing right smack dab in the middle. "Wow…" he felt a shiver crawl up his spine.

The bruises began to form on her body, meaning one thing. Lanus began to hit her to ensure his demands were engraved in her mind… It was happening so fast.

A few more months had passed and Lanus had taken Sora down into the basement with him and a girl who had been training at the Keep. The girl was nice, a little quiet, but she had taken a liking to both Sam and Sora. Sora waved at him, a nervous energy around her as she followed Lanus down the stairs.

A few moments later, Sam glanced to his side, Lanus walking out of the basement with a satisfied smirk on his face… But no Sora.

He felt his heart drop as his green eyes landed on a splatter of blood on the man's arm. _Oh… Shit…_ He waited for Lanus to leave the Keep before rushing down the stairs to the basement. What he saw made his stomach churn.

Sora was standing over the body of the young girl, the dagger in her hand dripping with crimson liquid. "Sora…" Her face was blank, her pale skin covered in red. "He made me…" She stuttered, but Sam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We… We all have had to…" Her eyes shifted to his, full of ice. _He broke you…_ "No…" She whispered, "this… Her knife pointed to the limp body, "is wrong, Sam." _Hm. You're still here._ "We have to stop this… I'll… I'll play his game… Finish his jobs… But I will make sure I end him…" He would later learn that she would stick to her words.

The next day Sora sauntered down the stairs in a sleek black suit. "Well," Sam said, his hand on his hip, "you've officially made it. You have a death suit and everything!" Sora rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Very cat woman…" Sam added, "we can get you a man with that thing." He noticed the change of her body, her muscles lean and tone, ready to strike at any second. "But seriously, Sora. You look terrifying and I am LIVING for it." She laughed again, silencing him with her finger.

"Thank you," she sighed, "I like it, but I don't like what I'm going to have to do in it…" Sam smirked at her, "I guess it depends what you're doing…" She blushed, shaking her head. "Sam! I could never. Not in this faction, anyway. All of the men are too… Hmmm… Noble?" Sam pondered her choice of words, "I think you mean to use the term, asshole." Sora nodded, "Ah. Yes that's it."

That night, Lanus had given Sam and Sora the same job. Their first job. That was the night they became partners in crime. "Okay… So we kill and get out," Sora said, her dagger in her hand, her dark blue clock blowing in the wind as they stood on the roof top of a noisy tavern. "Yep…" Sam said. "I'll do it." Sora reassured him, smiling as they found their mark.

"There! Let's go," the two followed the man quietly, blending in with the shadows almost perfectly. _She learned how to be this good in just a few months?_ He stared in disbelief, sticking to his training as he trailed her.

Their target was a man who had illegally been selling alcohol to the peasants that littered some of the streets in the poorer neighborhoods. Though Sam didn't see the harm in in, Lanus was being paid to get rid of him. Sam didn't have to do much once the man arrived at his home. Sora didn't even give the poor guy a chance to get through his gardens. He watched from the edge of the gates, the blue cloak that hid the girl kept her hidden. She slit his throat, the death silent and unnoticed until the next morning. They had many more nights like that. He never knew how the killings had affected her.

A few years had gone by and Sora's soft exterior had changed to something darker. She was still herself with Sam, but a part of her was fading. _She missed them._ She never really talked about them, but he knew she always meant her friends. Sam would catch her smiling at times, a moment reminding her of something that had happened to her before she was forced into killing to stay alive.

"Sam?" She asked, the two sitting on their favorite rooftop after completing a job. "What's up?" She shifted her gaze, the moonlight outlining her profile. "Does Lanus ever beat into your head that you can't trust anyone?" He nodded, rolling his eyes, "Yes, but he's full of bull. You know that." She gave him a fake smile, he acted like he bought it. _She' slipping…_

A few nights later they found themselves on the same rooftop. They sat in a comfortable silence, Sora lost in her thoughts and Sam not wanting to intrude. He liked the silence between them.

Sora sat up straighter all of a sudden, her neck stretching to look at a dark figure that rushed down the stone streets. "Sora?" She shook her head, a small smile on her lips as the tall figure entered the shop called Mel's Goods. "Sorry… I thought I recognized that person," she chuckled, "but it's so dark… So who knows…" Sam raised an eyebrow, "we'll be back tomorrow morning. I live for the chase! Oh!" He squealed a bit excitedly, "and in the sunshine? Girl. When was the last time we got to sit on a roof in the sunlight?"

He could tell Sora was hesitant about that idea, but she agreed. Lanus wouldn't miss them for an hour or two. And that's where they found themselves the next day.

Sam laughed, watching Sora's crimson eyes eagerly search the street below. "There…" She pointed to a tall figure. Sam tapped into his enhanced senses, gasping as a handsome brunette man came into view. "My my my…" He leaned next to Sora, "no wonder you agreed to come back… Who's modern day James Dean?" She nudged him, "That's Taichi… He was one of my friends before the reckoning…"

"And did you climb it?" He raised an eyebrow at her, breaking into laughter as a red blush covered her face. "You. DID. Sora! You dog…" She shook her head quickly, her hands up defensively. "No! No it was never… Like that!" Sam looked back down, "Perfect. Then you wouldn't mind if I pursued him for climbing lessons." She gave him a flat stare, "I'll push you off this building and no one will ever find you…" She was smirking.

The man became one of their targets, Tyler Roul. Sam remembered the night they were assigned to kill him. Sora had jumped out of the window at lightening speed, blood spilling from her side. "It was him… I froze…" She was running, guards shouting from the mansion. _Him…_

She had panicked when they got back to the Keep. "Lanus… He's going to kill me! Or worse…" She bit her nails, "Kill him himself…" Sam had never seen her look so broken.

They were in Mel's Goods… Apart of the team that Lanus had been fighting. Sora killed Lanus. _Hashtag Blessed,_ crossed Sam's mind at that moment. Sam understood now why Sora was so nervous around this Tai character. She was quiet and reserved, nervous of getting too close to any of them in fear of losing them.

Sam remembered his attraction shifting between Tai and his companion, Joe. _I love a good doctor…_ He secretly hoped to receive a life threatening wound, needing the under cover book vendor to come to his aide.

He killed her. The look of betrayal on her face proved that she now believed every word that Lanus had beat into her head before she ended him. "I'm so sorry…" he had whispered as she went limp in his arms, the life leaving her body and adding to the darkness he felt deep within him.

She woke up and forgave him, something he would never understand.

He woke up in his bed, his life seemingly normal. No longer an assassin… Her friends were in his mother's cafe that day, asking about her. He didn't know where she was… _Sora…_

The next day he went to set a table, a red headed girl greeting him with the daring smirk that usually meant trouble. "Can't get rid of me THAT easily…" He pulled her into a hug, the two exchanging tears.


	3. We Could Move Mountains

**Hellooooo another addition to my fun little story! I wanted to add a good ol' Mimato chapter that gets a little deep. It's not super long, but sometimes less words is better than pages and pages of words.**

 **erish d' salmon lover: Thank you again for your kind words! Really, I seriously appreciate you and your reviews so much. You keep inspiring me to continue adding to this world. I LOVE Sam and how he is. He's defs one of my favorite things to come out of this fanfic. Thank you for loving him just as much. 3**

—

3\. We Could Move Mountains

 **-1 month after the Darkness-**

The woman sighed, running her finger tips up the man's side who lied next to her in bed. It was too early to be awake, but the sunshine of the spring day shone through the window, stirring the brunette awake.

Her fingers traced the bright white swirls up his side. She wasn't sure when his markings turned from the deep black to this almost translucent color, but she never thought of asking. It was a topic she noticed no one really wanted to discuss. Her eyes travelled along the outline of his body, a small smile on her lips as she watched his chest rise and fall. He looked peaceful when he slept, something she thought she would never see on him again after they broke him.

The blonde stirred in his sleep and Mimi felt herself stop breathing, hoping she wasn't the reason he was waking up. She let out a sigh of relief as he turned to face her, stall in deep slumber. She smiled, brushing a piece of blonde hair off of his forehead.

"Mmm… Can't keep your hands off of me when I'm awake," the man muttered, "or when I'm asleep…" She giggled, running her hand down his arm. "Sorry… You just make it hard," her words were playful.

Slowly, Yamato opened one eye, peaking at her before stretching. He engulfed her small frame in his arms, pulling her close to him. "What are you doing awake so early…" He mumbled into her hair. She curled into his body, breathing in as she shrugged, not offering him an explanation. It was good enough for him.

The two sat in silence, tangled up in each other. He still held her like he was afraid he would lose her again… Something she noticed a week after the Darkness was defeated. "Yamato…" She said, pulling away from his chest to look at him. "What is it?" He asked quietly, cupping her face in his hand.

She bit her bottom lip, something that told him she was nervous. "Mimi. Just say it… C'mon…" He gave her a reassuring smile. She felt herself melt and give in. "Are you ever going to tell me what it was like when we were separated?" His muscles tensed. _I shouldn't have brought it up,_ she felt like she had ruined the morning.

He sat up, Mimi pulling from his grasp as she watched the muscles in his back move as he searched for the correct words. Scars were scattered across his backs, their stories still a mystery to her.

Sora had told her a bit about what it was like having the darkness pull you, but she knew her friend fought it better than Yamato. _He was broken though… And Sora wasn't?_ This is why she wanted to know. Sora was treated terribly by Lanus, but yet she pulled through. Mimi had sat down with the redhead for a few hours, gaining stories for every scar and dagger she had been given. _I wish he would tell me how he suffered_ …

Five minutes had passed and Yamato still sat on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to tell me… Forget I asked…" He shook his head, running his fingers through his blonde hair before rubbing his face. "Nah," he said, chuckling, "don't you think I've kept you waiting long enough?" He looked over his shoulder, smirking at her. She blushed, hating how fast she gave into him.

He rolled his shoulders and neck, lying back down next to her on his back. "Okay… I'll tell you," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "but the second you give me a look full of pity, I'm going to stop." She giggled, Sora had said the same thing.

She pushed up on her elbows, looking down on him. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his, whispering against them, "I promise…" She kissed him softly, his lips smiling against hers. "Okay then… Where do I start…" She pulled away, focusing her attention back to his face.

"The day you disappeared was the day I thought I had nothing worth fighting for anymore," his voice was serious and barely above a whisper. "Magnus and Lillian… I think they could sense the hope leaving my body… Leaving me just an empty vessel that could carry around their hatred for the world." She frowned.

"That night, they dragged me back to the Marble Palace… They took me to a room and chained my arms and legs…" he shivered at the memory, "Magnus came in and whipped me… That's how I got these." He pointed to his back, Mimi's eyes following the lines across his skin. "He whipped until I broke and the darkness seeped into the crevices of my mind…"

He paused, pondering what to say next, "I'm not sure how Sora described it to you, but it felt like nails were dragging across my thoughts… My thoughts were no longer mine and my will belonged to them." Mimi nodded, reassuring him that Sora had said the same thing. "But, the difference between me and Sora is that I had control over my body, Mimi…" She saw the shame, "and I still couldn't fight it…"

"Yamato…" She whispered, gripping his hand tightly. He gave her a weak smile, "My light was taken from me, leaving main darkness. The flame that kept me pushing was diminished. I didn't see why it would be worth fighting the darkness because I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel… That's how it started…" Mimi gave him a confused look. "Your light? How did they take that?" Yamato chuckled, tilting his head to give her a look. "Well, Izzy Jumped with my light to a completely new faction." He was talking about her.

Mimi's heart jumped and she smiled. _God she's beautiful,_ he couldn't help but think as the sunshine kissed her features the way he wished his lips could right now. But she had to know…

"Anyway," he sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "The years went by and I felt a piece of me dying with every passing day. It was strange, my life was no longer mine, but I still had original thoughts…" He shivered.

"They commanded me to take care of the rebellion rising in Northside. So, naturally, me being the puppet I was, did." He chuckled, "And then my freakin brother happened to be in charge. It was the strangest thing… I remembered him, but I couldn't get myself to say it." He licked his lips, "I didn't want him to know I was aware of what I was doing…"

"Then Izzy was there," he smiled, "I was so happy to see another face. Thanking whatever power was at work that some of my friends were still around. He told me you were in faction 3, so I naturally went with him. That's when I felt the hope surge back into me… That's when their grip on my mind slipped."

He cleared his throat, "And I think that was the difference between Sora and I. She knew what she was fighting for… We were all right in front of her. That's how she resisted. I thought everything I was fighting for was gone…" He shrugged, falling into a silence.

She let him collect his thoughts, studying him as he tried his best to not hold information back from her. "I… Mimi you have to know I had thought about killing myself a few times…" She gasped, "Yamato… You didn't so we don't have to talk about it…" He rolled over on his side to face her.

"No… I wanted to thank you…" She blinked at him a bit confused, "For what?" He smiled, pressing his lips to hers, "For giving me something to live for." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, it had been so long since she felt this happy. _I love you, you know that?_ The words were stuck in her throat.

Instead of telling him, Mimi showed him. She kissed him slowly, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. His hands snaked around her hips as he moved his body to hover over hers. "You're beautiful, you know?" She blushed, smiling up at him. "Every scar was worth getting you back to me." She pulled his face down to hers with a hunger for him that she couldn't explain. She needed him and he needed her. They fed off of each others energy, both giving life to the other. They could move mountains with their love.


	4. My Thoughts On You

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is a bit mushier? I find myself loving to write some deeper meanings to love and how it feels to really want someone. This chapter focuses on Izzy and Celina (an OC from Darkest Shade). I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **erish d' salmon luver: Again! Thank you for the reviews. You keep me going! The Mimi and Yamato relationship of my story is one of my favs to delve into!**

 **aeireis: I am so happy I could satisfy your Mimato craving ;D Thank you for the words and review. :)**

 **BlackLadybug225: Thank you for the sweet words! I'm happy you are enjoying it :)**

—

5\. My Thoughts On You

It had been a week since he had found her at the library, browsing the history books in hopes of finding a glimpse into the past. A glimpse into what someone else had thought of the Reckoning. The two had become almost inseparable since then.

"Izzy…" She said, a bright smile on her face as he passed her the small, pocket-sized journal he kept with him during his journey through the different factions. "You know I can't keep this… It holds so many memories and information." He shook his head, urging her to take the small journal.

"No… This journal isn't of my memories of the factions, it consists of my memories of you…" He pressed the journal into the palm of her hand, leaning in and placing his lips on her cheek, "Read it later," he whispered into her ear, "to know I never stopped loving you through the separation and the fights." Celina accepted the notebook, smiling as she pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Koushiro Izumi…" He smiled as she used his whole name, enjoying the lack of his nickname the longer she hung around.

Celina snuggled under her covers, sitting up in her bed as she flicked the light on her bedside on. Reaching for her glasses, Celina placed them on her nose and got settled. She flipped the journal in her hands, smiling at the words etched into the dark brown cover.

 _"These are my thoughts on you."_

"Oh Izzy… You're going to make me cry, aren't you…" She smiled to herself, flipping to the first page and hoping she wouldn't have trouble reading his chicken scratch.

 _-3 August-_

 _Dear Celina,_

 _Over the past few months I have realized you mean more to me than I know how to put into words… And for that, I am so sorry. I wish I was as good with words as you are with leading a whole army. It is truly amazing what you do. I am writing my thoughts on paper in hopes that one day this journal will find its way into your hands. I hope my thoughts are spoken clearly and loud enough for you to hear._

 _I'm sitting against the cold, stone wall of an old building watching you shake your head at soldiers who are so much bigger than you. This was the first thing I found in you that I couldn't help but admire. That was, until I learned how hard you can make someone fall for you._

 _Celina, I fell for you harder than the hail that pounded against the thin windows of the library._

Celina smiled, her heart fluttering as the page ended. Her fingers quickly gripped the thin paper, flipping the page to the next.

 _-27 August-_

 _My dear Celina,_

 _You have made me yours in more ways than I could have ever thought a woman could. You gave fall a new meaning. Yes, it is my favorite season, but that combined with the way my heart aches for you is almost tragic. You kissed me today, but it wan't the first time. With you, every time is the first time._

 _Your lips sang to me louder than the wind that whips between crisp leaves in fall. How you do this to me, I do not know._

Though the not was short, Celina felt the impact of it. Izzy was never a man of words, but his writing seemed to place her on a pedestal in his mind. It's not that she didn't know he loved her, she definitely did, but the words scratched on the paper deepened her understanding.

 _-13 December-_

 _Hello journal,_

 _I've been too busy to write my thoughts down… They are a tad jumbled right now. I ended up back in faction 2, I do not know how, with an old friend. I will admit, my love, if you are reading this, that I did have feelings for this girl in high school._

 _After meeting you and sharing a love as real as ours, I've realized I only liked this woman's hair. Your love compares to no one's, I miss you more everyday._

 _-3 January-_

 _I went to the bar tonight. I know you hate it when I drink, it dims my character according to you. I didn't drink for anything in particular. I had my usual, whiskey and tonic. I'm not sure what it is, my Celina, but the alcohol doesn't numb the pain of missing someone you love like the moves claim._

 _I didn't drink much in faction 1. Not because you looked down on it, but because you were my drink of choice. You were my whiskey. And damn if staying sober isn't the hardest thing._

Celina blinked back tears, remembering how much she missed him all of those times they had been separated. She was never sure if she would see him again and that was the hardest thing for her.

She grabbed a tissue, her fingers shaking a bit as she flipped the corner to her next note.

 _-14 March-_

 _I can't sleep tonight. I'm back in faction 1 with you curled against my side. It's a bit past midnight and we just exchanged a copious amount of love. I'm not sure how many times I can say your name and grow tired of it. Your name is timeless on my lips. Your name sounds best at midnight._

She let out a small laugh, remembering the night clear as day. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of him whispering her name as they sealed their love, two bodies becoming one.

 _-30 June-_

 _I've made it to faction 2 again. I'm growing tired of Jumping between these worlds without you by my side. For some reason, my body is growing fatigued every time I am forced to realize you still haven't made the Jump with me._

 _My body has never experienced addiction, but missing you makes me wonder if an addiction is easier to endure._

Celina bit her lip, closing the small journal as she let the tears fall freely from her green eyes. She had missed him so much and he never expressed the pain he had been feeling through the distance and Jumps. She grabbed her phone, swiping the screen before she landed on his name. She texted him, needing to see him immediately.

She paced the front hall of her small house, impatiently waiting for his knuckles to to echo a knock through her wooden door. *Knock Knock* Running to the door, Celina opened it. Her arms flew around his neck as she hurried her face into his chest.

Izzy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, unsure as to why she was suddenly so upset. "Celina…?" She shook her head, her eyes peering up at him as she smiled, "Izzy… It was beautiful. The notes you left me were beautiful…" He smiled at her, lowering his face to her's. "I'm sorry I was never able to say them in person…" He chuckled, blushing.

Celina giggled, pulling him into her house, "I love you." She breathed, finding his lips as she deepened the kiss. Izzy didn't fight it. He let his hands explore her figure, a form he memorized and let haunt his dreams. She pulled away, smiling at him again.

"Let me be your morning coffee…?" She chuckled, trying her best to be poetic. Izzy laughed, raising his eyebrows, "Impressive. I think… I get it?" She rolled her eyes, finding her lips on his neck. "How about you let me show you the meaning," her words were playfully and daring. And boy did Izzy learn the meaning.


End file.
